Blind Faith
by Eat my Words 4 me
Summary: Seth was born blind and never followed the rest of his friends into the pack. Jacob has a secret crush on his former best friend. What happens when the wolf is out of the bag?
1. Chapter 1

**Blind Faith**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Seth was born blind and never followed the rest of his friends into the pack. Jacob was a closeted gay wolf who had a secret crush on his former best friend. What happens when the wolf is out of the bag?**

Sixteen year old Seth was sitting in his room the only light coming in the window was the moon's dim light every now and again as the clouds passed over. His fingers gracefully running over the raised words. Playing softly in the background was the radio currently playing _Moonlight Sonata_. Sighing Seth carefully closed his book and placed it on the night stand. It was nearing midnight and as if on cue the young boy heard his sister's light foot falls past his room.

' _Where do you go?'_ Seth thought to himself yet again.

It had started not long after their father had died. At first Seth didn't think much of it as he knew that she liked her own space. Hell he knew he liked to be on his own from time to time. Often at night both the Clearwater kids could hear their mother's quiet sobs coming from her room as she mourned the sudden loss of her husband. Seth missed his father the one person who believed that the young boy could be as normal as any other boy encouraging him to try whatever he wanted. Now no one seemed to have time for him.

Five minutes later the sounds of a wolf howling filled the still night. Soon it was followed by another one. This one sent shivers down Seth's spine it sounded so sad and lonely, just like himself. Again there was silence except for the normal nightly sounds from the forest. Getting up Seth closed his window as the sound of rain started to hit the roof. Seth's sense of smell was heightened and he loved nothing more than the smell of rain. But with rain normally came the cold. Not bothering to close the blinds Seth crawled into bed and soon he was asleep as usual he dreamt of wolves.

* * *

"Morning." Seth grumbled as he stepped into the kitchen to get his breakfast.

"Oh Seth good your up. I have to go into work early this morning and Leah has already left for work. I've asked Jacob if he could pick you up and take you to school." Sue said shuffling around the kitchen as she prepared for work.

"Mom you shouldn't have. I can walk."

"Seth it's pouring out and besides since Colin and Brady have left school there is no one that can walk with you." Sue kissed her sons cheek as she headed to the back door.

As soon as he heard the back door close Seth put back the milk and grabbed a can of soda and leftover pizza from the pervious night. He checked the time on his watch and quickly shoved the cold pizza in his mouth and ran up the stairs to get ready for school. Jacob had left school two years ago and since then Seth had hardly heard from his once close friend. Seth didn't blame him though as they had nothing in common any more. Jacob was all about cars and girls. Only Leah knew that Seth held no interest in girls not since he met Edward Cullen who had given a recital at Forks town hall.

After the performance Seth begged his mother to let him meet the talented musician. His voice was as smooth as he music and the two ended up sitting and chatting for nearly an hour. When it was time to leave Edward kissed Seth's cheek and hoped they would meet again. Sadly that never happened. Every now and again Seth would get a CD in the mail with new work that Edward had been working on. Seth had hoped that he would call and asked if he would like to meet for a milkshake or something but, as yet it never happened.

Seth heard the sound of Jacob's car pulling up outside. He grabbed his school bag and checked he had his homework. Before he had even stepped out of his bedroom he was wrapped in strong warm arms. The young boy gave a yelp not having heard anyone enter the house. For someone so large Jacob moved with ease and grace that surprised Seth.

"Sorry Seth couldn't' resist." Jacob chuckled.

Seth quickly hugged his friend and pushed him away already feeling himself get hard. Jacob had the most delicious scent other than Edward Cullen's. He knew that Jacob didn't use expensive aftershave his scent was more earthy like the forest. Where Edward's was almost unworldly. Swinging his bag over his shoulder he made to leave his bedroom only for Jacob to grab hold of his arm.

"There's a bonfire tonight. Why don't you come?"

Seth shook his head. The last time he went to the tribal bonfire he felt uncomfortable among the tribe. Sure they all knew he was blind since he had been since he was born and raised in La-Push but somehow it seemed different. Or rather they did. He no longer felt like he belonged. Jacob had to busy with Isabella Swan to give him the time of day and Colin and Brady were obviously busy chasing skirt. He had sat with his mother all night and couldnt' wait to get home. If it hadn't have been for Billy Black telling the legends of their people Seth would have asked his mother a lot sooner to go home.

"You know as well as I do no one wants me there."

There was a long silence. Seth heard Jacob take a intake of air and he knew that his one time friend was about to deny what he knew was true.

"Don't Jake, just don't. Come on I don't want to be late." Seth said making his way downstairs.

Once at the door he grabbed his cane and waited for Jacob to take his elbow and lead him to the car.

"Seth please come. You haven't been for ages and Billy is going to tell the legend's again tonight. I know how much you love them. Remember when we were kids and we used to go to the meadow and pretend we were wolves." Jacob chuckled.

Seth smiled he and Jacob along with Quil and Embry used to get their mothers to pack them a lunch and they would head to a clearing not far from the Clearwater house. It was big enough for Seth to run around without fear of running into anything before one of his friends stopped him. Jacob was always the alpha of the pack and would order the others to go and protect the lands from the cold ones. That all stopped when the older boys headed off to junior high leaving Seth with his own school friends. Often they would go to the beach rather than the forest. Of course that all changed too.

Jacob pulled up to the rez school and let the car running. "Thanks for the ride Jake. Might catch you around." Seth grabbed his bag and exited the car before Jacob could say another word.

Seth knew the school like he did his own home. Kids would run past not caring that Seth couldn't see them and would often get shoved or knocked over. Many times the teachers could be heard yelling at someone or other to walk and watch where they were going.

"Morning Jess." Seth said as he stopped at his locker.

"Morning handsome." Jess was Seth's best friend since she moved to the rez after her parents had split up. "Who was that guy that dropped you off?"

"Oh that was just Jacob. Hey did you do your history paper yet?"

"Damn it I forgot. Can I borrow yours?"

"Sure, sure." Seth pulled it out of his bag and handed it to Jess.

"Seth you know I can't read braille." Jess huffed.

"Then you will have to do your own work." Seth snatched the paper from her hand and shoved it back in his bag. He had the typed up version in his bag for his teacher and knew that Jess would ask for his help yet again.

"Mom is letting me go to the bonfire tonight if I can find someone to go with."

"Well don't look at me. I've been to enough to know the stories that Billy Black would tell. Why don't you ask Martin, he would jump at the chance to take you." Seth chuckled knowing that Jess hated the boy who made it quite clear he fancied the pants off her.

"Eww he's a pig. Come on Seth I can pick you up and will go together."

"Ugh why is everyone on my back about this damn bonfire. Fine I will go but we leave when the elders do. I'm not hanging around with a bunch of hormonal teenagers."

"Um Seth hon."

"What?" Seth snapped not meaning to already getting a headache before the day begun.

"You are a hormonal teenager." Jess giggled.

"Don't remind me. Come on we have music first and I want to practise that new piece." Seth said hooking his arm in his friends as they made their way through the school corridors.

* * *

Jess pulled up to the bonfire already there were about a dozen people there. Seth could hear and smell the fire already ablaze. The night was cool and even with his jacket on he was grateful that the heat from the fire would keep them warm. Seth got out of the car and waited for Jess to come take is elbow telling her to get a log before more people arrive so they didn't have to sit on the damp ground.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" Jess whispered.

"They are stunned by my stunning good looks." Seth snorted. "You're a newbie don't let them intimidate you. Novelty will wear off soon. Can you see a guy sitting in a wheelchair?"

"Yeah why?"

"That is Billy Black we should go and introduce you and shit." Seth said allowing Jess to lead him through the crowd. A few guys greeted Seth as he passed.

"Seth Clearwater what a pleasant surprise." Billy said reaching out and touching his best friends sons hand.

Seth hadn't spoken to Billy since his father had died and remembered now why. He sounded so much like his father. Fighting down the lump in his throat the young boy knelt down and let Billy run his hand through his long hair.

"Hey Billy. This is Jess Noble she has just come back to the rez."

"Ahhh Tilly's daughter. Welcome home young one."

"Thank you Mr Black."

"Please call me Billy." Billy Black put his attention back on Seth who was still kneeling before him.

Seth should have been a shifter like his sister or instead of his sister. However he was born without any eyes due to a drug that Sue had been given. No one had told her it was an experimental drug which had never got past the testing stage. Seth was one of the lucky few that had even been born. That however never stopped Harry Clearwater being proud to have a son. Who was a bright and happy boy. Seth never knew what had caused the heart attack that killed him and never would. If it hadn't been for Leah phasing in front of her father he may still be alive today.

"Seth come for dinner on Sunday. It's been so long and would love to catch up with your progress at school. Now run along before all the good seats are taken. Look there is one over by Jacob." Billy said patting the young boys head once again.

* * *

Jacob had watched his friend arrived and his heartbeat accelerated. Embry and Quil turned to see what had caused their friends heart to sound like it was going to explode in his chest.

"Wow she's hot." Embry said thinking that Jacob was looking at the girl who was with Seth.

"I guess." Jacob bent down and picked up his soda and turned his attention back to the fire.

"You should ask her out." Quil said nudging his friend.

"Obviously she is with Seth."

"Nah she is staring at you man." Embry chuckled. "Besides who would date a blind guy when they could have you."

Jacob growled. "What is wrong with you fucker."

"Whatever man. Come on Quil, Emily has the food ready." Quil patted his friend's shoulder before following Embry.

Everyone thought Quil was an idiot in the pack. The prankster which, most of the time he was. But he knew a secret that no one else knew. Jacob Black was gay and in love with Seth Clearwater. Many nights he and Jacob had the same shift and when the beta was tired his mind would open up for a brief moment and images of Seth filled his head. Quil never let his friend know he knew and intended to keep it that way.

As much as Quil liked Seth he knew that Jacob couldn't imprint on him since he would never be able to look him in the eye. Besides they imprinted to make the pack stronger. As yet Quil was wondering why he had imprinted on a two year old girl. As much as he adored Claire he wished he had imprinted on a girl his own age. At first he had tried to deny the imprint but the pull was to great and he has never looked at another girl since.

Jacob had heard everything his father had said to Seth and was going to make sure he was off patrol on Sunday night so he could spend some time with Seth. When Billy told them to go find a seat Jacob made sure that the log he was sitting on remain free, growling at Jared as he headed his way with Kim. The former beta took the hint and directed his mate towards the alpha and Emily.

They were halfway to him when suddenly Colin stopped in front of them and stared. Jacob's stomach flipped as he knew instantly what had happened. Colin had imprinted no doubt on Seth's friend. Before he could make a dick of himself. Sam grabbed the young wolf by the arm and dragged him away from his imprint towards the forest in case he phased. Half the pack followed leaving Jacob, Brady and Embry the only wolves at the bonfire. The rest all knew the joys of imprinting and would be there for their pack brother.

Brady sighed and shook his head. He looked over at Jacob and gave him a sad smile before turning to Embry who was too busy chatting up a girl to notice his pack brother had imprinted. Leah was out patrolling and she would not be happy that one of the cubs of the pack bet her to finding their mate.

Seth and Jess never noticed the drama that was going on right in front of them as they came to the log with Jacob on it. The beta stood and greeted them taking Seth by the elbow and helped him down to the log. After introductions Jacob waved Brady over he asked him to go show Jess the food table and grab a plate for Seth while he was at it. Careful not to touch Colin's imprint Brady introduced himself and led the newest member of the pack to the table explaining that he and the others would wait until the guests were finished.

Billy watched his son carefully. The moment Seth had arrived his whole body seemed to tense and his eyes never left Seth and Jess. At first Billy thought that his son might have found his imprint but that was foiled when Colin imprinted on the girl.

"Oh Jacob." he sighed.

 **** **Think this is worth continuing? I have decided to not finish Slave to You since only a few people are interested. I will do the same to this if they aren't either. Just trying to give you guys something to read. Anyway let me know.**

 **Cheers**

 **EMW4M**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys well here is another chapter. I'm not really sure where I'm going with this yet. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter. Will update the other stories sometime during the week. Please remember reviews are loved and encouraged.**

Chapter 2

"You never told me that Colin was so hot." Jess sighed as she drove Seth home from the bonfire.

"You never asked." Seth snapped.

They had left the bonfire just before midnight when Jess was due home. After the elders left someone had put on the music and Seth had sat talking to Brady and Jacob since Jess had been whisked away by Colin not long after Billy had finished telling the legends.

"Did you forget to take your meds or what?" Jess yelled back.

When Jess pulled up to the Clearwater house she didn't bother turning off the car and got out and went around and helped Seth up the front steps.

"Jess I'm sorry." Seth sighed when his friend dropped his elbow without saying a word. He hated it when they fought.

"Me too. I hate when we fight." Jess leaned in and kissed her friend's cheek. "I'll pick you up at two." she said as she opened the front door for him.

"I almost forgot the recital. Goodnight Jess and thanks for the ride." Seth could have sworn he heard a growl from behind him.

"Night hot stuff." Jess called out.

* * *

" _Colin they are friends."_ Jacob warned the youngest member of the pack.

" _I know,"_

" _Come on we have patrol. You can see her tomorrow."_

" _She and Seth are going to PA to some dumb recital._

" _Well maybe you could join them?"_

" _Can't Cullen is giving it."_

" _What!"_

" _Exactly. I tried to get her to change her mind but apparently him and Seth are friends and a huge fan."_

" _Right well you are going and so am I. Can't believe Sue is allowing this she knows about the leeches and letting Seth near him."_

The shifters turned and headed to the border to begin their patrol. Since the Cullen's had left the area a few months back everything was quiet. They hadn't even had a rouge leech in the area for over a month, but Sam refused to let the pack slack from their duties. They hadn't gone far however since Isabella was in Seattle studying wanting to be close to her father as long as possible before her leech husband changed her.

Isabella Swan had somehow managed to get involved with a leech after she had left high school. The pack weren't the only ones that believed that she shouldn't be changed but since the Volturi got involved they had no choice to change her. She had met a friend of theirs named Garrett and they had married not long ago.

* * *

"Hey kiddo good night?" Leah asked Seth as he walked into the kitchen to get a warm drink before heading off to bed.

"I guess."

"Don't' sound so enthusiastic bro." Leah chuckled. "I heard Jess and Colin hit it off."

"I thought you weren't going. Why didn't you come and say hello?" Seth said sitting at the table knowing Leah would make him a hot chocolate just the way he liked it.

"I didn't. Word gets out fast." Leah took Seth's hand and directed his hand to the plate of cookies she had placed on the table along with his cup.

"It won't last. Jess is my best friend, but she will get bored of him soon enough."

"I don't know. I think they would make a cute couple."

"Sure, sure."

"Let me guess you hung out with Jake tonight." Leah giggled.

"He is my friend of course I did."

"I never doubted it Seth. Don't' need to get all defensive. You know he's really hot now. All tall and strong. Short hair suits him as well."

"Leah are you crushing on Jake?"

"In his dreams. Come on you, bed." Leah got up and took away his half drunk hot chocolate.

"You coming up?"

"In a minute."

"Leah where do you go every night?"

"I don't know your talking about."

Seth sighed. "Okay well night sis. Love you."

"Ditto kiddo." Leah said hugging her brother to her and kissing his head.

* * *

Seth was pacing the lounge Jess was late and if they didn't leave in five minutes they would miss the beginning of the recital. Sue had assured him several times she would be there soon. Just as he was about to check is watch for the tenth time in two minutes Seth heard her car pull up. Seth raced out the door almost stumbling down the steps.

"Where's the fire?" Jess giggled grabbing her friend's arm and leading him to the car.

"You're late. We were supposed to leave half an hour ago."

"I went to Sam and Emily's and forgot the time. Sorry."

"Why you go there Jess?"

"Um just some stuff I needed from Emily for a um cake I'm baking for mom's birthday."

Seth put his belt on and waited for the car to turn onto the road. "Funny I thought your mom's birthday was last month."

"Err yeah. So you excited to see Edward again."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Seth snapped.

"Seth. What hasn't gotten into you lately? Geez sorry I asked alright."

Seth sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry I guess these headaches are making me grumpy. Forgive me. But to answer your question. I am. He hasn't sent me anything for ages and he had told me he had been working on a piece. Maybe I will get to hear it this afternoon."

"Have you told your mom about the headaches?"

"No it's fine they only last a few hours."

"Seth if you don't tell her, I will. This has been going on far too long."

"Let it go. I'm fine."

A car zoomed past honking its horn. Jess squealed and tooted back. "It's Colin and that friend of yours Jacob."

Seth held up his hand as though he was waving back. He wondered where they were heading to. Probably the movies. Seth felt a pang of jealousy. As far as he knew they really didn't know each other that well. He missed both his friends. As much as he loved Jess she wasn't them. Jacob and Colin weren't afraid to rough and tumble with Seth. Leah tried a few times but it wasn't the same. Besides getting your ass whipped by your sister was kinda uncool. Even if no one else knew about it.

* * *

Jacob had called in a favor with Leah asking where the recital was being held. Lucky he had Colin as an excuse. As predicted leah was not happy that another of the pack had imprinted. She was not happy about Seth being in a room of leeches but Sue believed that the Cullen's were good people. Even if they were veggies as the pack had nicknamed them.

The beta was grateful Leah didn't ask twenty questions once he explained that Colin wanted to make sure his imprint was safe at all times. Even though she hated imprinting she respected the wolves who had and almost understood their obsession with their soul mates. She had even forgiven Sam for leaving her and going to Emily. Although she would never admit that to anyone including her best friend, her little brother.

The recital was held in a small community hall. It was mainly old people all dressed in their Sunday best. Jacob and Colin were wearing their usual shorts and tee-shirts. Shrugging they headed towards the door so they wouldn't' miss Jess and Seth arriving. Both shifters gagged at the stench of leechs. The beta wasn't surprised that the whole coven had come to support Edward.

The little pixie spotted them and danced her way over to them. Jacob had to growl in warning to Colin as he began to shake. Alice didn't believe in personal space even if the shifters smelt like wet dog to her. She was such a happy little thing Jacob couldn't help but smile at her. Out of everyone she and the doc were the only ones he could spend any amount of time with.

"Hello Jake I wondered who was coming today."

"Everything went fuzzy then Pixie." Jacob chuckled loving that they had something over them for once.

"Yes and don't call me that." she pouted.

"Edward will be so pleased you made the effort to come watch him. I didn't know you had an interest in classical music."

Jacob and Colin burst out laughing causing everyone to turn and glare at them. The beta was about to tell her why they had come when Jess' car pulled into the parking lot. Alice raised an eyebrow.

"Oh how sweet. Well nice seeing you again Jacob." Alice danced back to her husband's side.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise. Hi Jess." Colin said.

Jess looked up shocked to see her new love interest standing by the hall door along with Jacob. Blushing she smiled and accepted the hug from Colin who punched his friend's arm. The beta shook his head and went forward to greet them.

"Hey Seth. Jess."

"Jake what are you doing here. Colin pay you to give him a ride?" Seth asked quietly accepting his friends hand under his elbow.

He figured out pretty quickly that Colin wanted to see more of Jess and maybe impress her being here. Jess had no interest in classical music either she was a more country western gal. However Sue was unable to bring him today so he had begged Jess telling her he would pay for dinner afterwards.

Jacob waved off the person who was trying to sell them a programme. Jess and Colin were still out in the parking lot chatting. Taking a seat at the back the pair got comfortable leaving seats for their friends. Seth seemed excited about the recital telling Jacob all about Edward composing his own music and hoped he would hear some of it this afternoon.

When Edward walked out onstage the audience applauded. Edward bowed before sitting at the piano. Two hours later Jacob got woken by clapping. He hoped that he hadn't been snoring like he had often been accused off. When everyone started chatting and some heading out the door Jacob was ready to go find food. He agreed with Seth the leech knew how to play it was just not his taste in music. A lot of it was really depressing. At first the wolf watched his friend as he sat and listened to his friend.

"I'm starving." Jacob grumbled walking past a few people smoking near the entrance to the hall.

"I don't know if they sell anything at intermittence."

"Wait, What this is only half time. Your kidding right?"

Seth chuckled and shook his head. "How much did Colin pay you? Where are they anyway?"

"Nothing but he will be when I get hold of him. And your guess is as good as mine. They weren't inside." Jacob said frowning.

"Rude. Jess hates this stuff. I paid her to come with me." Seth said.

"Guess your stuck with me cos I can't see her car anywhere either." Jacob said.

"I'm sorry Jake. I know you hate this stuff. We can go if you like." Seth sighed.

Jacob looked at his friend. "Hell no, we are here now may as well sit it out. Never know I might become cultured." Jacob chuckled making Seth snort.

"Hello Seth, Jacob." Both Quileutes turned to the voice.

"Cullen." Jacob said putting his arm around Seth and pulling him closer to him.

"Edward. You did that concerto beautifully. Will we be hearing one of your own pieces next?" Seth asked.

"Sadly know that is me for the day. I was only asked to do the first half. Another musician has been brought in for second half."

"Oh."

"Actually I was hoping you were coming today Seth. I finally finished that piece I've been working on." Edward went to take Seth's hand and give him the CD he was holding. However Jacob had other plans and snatched it from him and gave it to Seth himself.

Seth pressed the CD to his chest and a faint blush covered his cheeks. Jacob couldn't believe that his friend liked the leech.

"Calm down mutt." Edward whispered in warning.

"Keep away from him leech."

"What are you two whispering about?" Seth asked.

"Jacob was just asking me where the best place to get food around here."

"Oh guess we aren't staying for the second half." Seth giggled hearing Jacob's stomach growl in protest. "Why don't you join us Edward. I would love to catch up with you." Seth again blushed.

' _Please don't tell me he fancies the leech'. Does this mean he is gay?_ Jacob thought to himself.

Edward nodded answering Jacob's thoughts. "Keep out of my head leech"

"You asked." Edward smirked.

"Asked what?" Seth asked confused.

"You should get your ears checked Seth." Edward said covering for both himself and Jacob. "There is a nice restaurant around the corner and I would love to join you."

"Awesome. Isn't this great Jake?"

"Yeah yippie skippy." Jacob growled.

"Just let me go tell my family I'm leaving and we can walk together." Edward disappeared inside. Jacob's profanities following him.

"Jake are you feeling okay? You feel really warm." Seth said happy to keep leaning on his friend.

He was tempted to rub his temples as he was getting another headache. Jess was right he really needed to tell his mother.

"I'm in perfect health Pup."

"Can I ask you something Jacob?"

"Sure."

Can I touch your face. I haven't done it in years and Leah told me you're all grown up now." Seth blushed.

Jacob smiled and took both of Seth's wrists and put them on his face. The boy's' fingers danced lightly over his friends face. Leah was right he really was a man now. There was no sign of puppy fat and his hair was indeed short. Once where there was chubby cheeks were high cheek bones which went down to a strong jaw. His nose was bigger as well but not big on his face like a lot of people in their tribe. His lips were surprisingly soft and very plump. Seth wondered what they would feel like to kiss. Jacob had a prickly feel meaning he hadn't shaved today. Seth loved the feel and the sound the facial hair made.

They were interrupted by a cough. Seth jumped back a blush on his cheeks and accepted Jacob's hand under his elbow once again. Seth had not asked Edward if he could touch him. He normally only did it with family and close friends and hadn't done it in a while. The last person was Jess when they had first met. He knew straight away she was a very pretty girl. Some boy was going to be very lucky one day. Not just for her looks but for her personality and her big heart.

"So what's the verdict?" Jacob asked.

"Leah was right." Seth blushed.

Jacob looked up at Edward and gave a smirk. Edward chuckled "Maybe you would like to do touch me later on this way. Hopefully we can get a seat this early." Edward very childishly poked his tongue out at Jacob when Seth quickly agreed.

Jacob burst out laughing and shook his head as they both followed Edward to the restaurant. Never in his wildest dreams would he have thought Cullen would be so normal if not funny. However this was war. Seth was his, not the leeches. Edward heard his thoughts and sighed.

"What about imprinting Jacob?"

"Keep out of my fucking head leech I won't tell you again."

Seth didn't hear them to busy humming some tune neither Edward or Jacob had heard before. The restaurant was Italian and was almost romantic looking. The owner welcomed Edward like a old friend which amused Jacob wondering why the leech would come to this place anyway. It's not like he could eat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Sorry there has been no update lately on any of my stories. I ended up being in hospital and had major surgery which took 7 hours. You can only imagine what it does to your head. Even two weeks after the op I feel weird in the head and not all with it. It's like I'm stoned constantly.**

 **I am trying to get back into my stories but it is slow and please forgive any errors and tell me if it makes no sense at all. I have checked it over and to me it is fine.**

 **Anyway please enjoy the chapter and let me know your thoughts.**

Chapter 3

Seth had hardly touched his food. Jacob kept nudging his friend to encourage him to eat rather than stopping to talk to Edward. The food was delicious but not enough for the hungry shifter. To keep up appearances the vampire had ordered a meal as well which he pushed towards Jacob. The wolf hesitated for a brief second not wanting to see food wasted when his stomach was still half empty.

Edward kept the conversation flowing as the two boys ate. Jacob would roll his eyes from time to time but kept his thoughts to himself. Seth was gifted not only in his music but his schooling as well and when they turned to the topic of colleges the wolf shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Any thought of college flew out the window when he had first shifted years ago. His job was now to keep the people of his tribe safe. Even though college was a few years away for Seth, Jacob knew he couldn't stop him following his dreams just because he had to give up his own.

By time they had finished the day had turned to night. The air had cooled and Seth gladly allowed Jacob to press him closer than probably acceptable so he could keep warm. With promises of keeping in contact more Edward kissed Seth's cheek once again earning a growl from the wolf who had to force his wolf down and a innocent blush from Seth.

"Thanks for today Jake." Seth said as they made their way back to La-Push.

"Anytime. It was sorta fun."

"You are such a bad liar." Seth snorted nudging Jacob's shoulder.

Jacob wrapped his arm around him and kept Seth at his side while he drove. Seth didn't seem to mind the warmth and Jacob was happy his friend couldn't see the grin that refused to leave his face. By time they made it back to the Clearwaters. Seth was sound asleep drooling on his friend's shoulder. As much as Jacob wanted to just stay and allow Seth to sleep pressed against him, he had patrol.

"Wakey, wakey," Jacob shook Seth gently.

Seth groaned and snuggled closer to his friend. It wasn't until Jacob's large frame shook him as he chuckled that Seth sat up on his own, instantly missing the heat.

"Where are we?"

"Home you fell asleep just before we made it to Forks." Jacob explained.

"God I'm sorry Jake." Seth moaned.

"Seth are you okay. You seem a bit… I don't know off."

Seth stretched and yawned before answering. "I'm fine, just keep getting headaches." Jacob frowned at this news. "I'll tell mom tomorrow I guess it's time to go to the doc's huh."

Jacob went to say it was indeed time. The thought of Seth in pain didn't sit well with him.

"Thanks for today." Seth said reaching out to the car door.

Jacob jumped out and went and helped Seth to the house. Never before had Jacob kissed Seth but the urge to kiss him was huge and he went to lean in to kiss him on the cheek just like Edward did. Only at the same time did Seth turn to say something and their lips met instead. At first neither boy moved both shocked at what happened. As Seth was about to pull away however Jacob wrapped his arm around his slender waist and pulled him closer. The peck on the cheek was now a full on kiss.

Seth pushed away from Jacob and reached for the door. "Good night." he closed the door with a loud snap.

Jacob didn't move wondering what he had done wrong. Had he misread Seth's feelings for him? Maybe he wasn't gay and Edward had given him false hope thinking it would be funny to see the wolf make a fool of himself. Whatever it was Seth made it clear that he wasn't interested in Jake that way. Bowing his head Jacob turned and walked to his car.

* * *

Seth leaned on the door his breathing almost to the point of hyperventilating. His shaky hand went to his lips which were still warm from the plump lips of Jacob. The young man had no idea what was going on in his friend's head and wondered if that was because as far as he knew Jacob Black was straight. How could he be so cruel, did he want to make Edward jealous of him?

"Seth are you okay?" Leah asked making Seth jump. "Whoa their bro what the hell is going on?"

"Um nothing just… just ugh leave me alone." Seth snapped and pushed past his sister heading up to his room.

"Seth?"

"Not now Lee Lee." Seth said slamming his bedroom door.

Frowning Leah looked out the window and saw Jacob's tail lights as he drove out the driveway. She was on with Jacob in a few hours anyway. The beta was good at hiding his thoughts but he wasn't going to get away with hurting her brother. The wolf went up to her brothers room and pressed her ear against the door. However she heard nothing but some classical tune that Seth always played when something was on his mind. Deciding to leave him alone for now she headed downstairs to find food before patrol. Just as she poked her head in the fridge there was a howl in the distance. Slamming the door she couldn't help but smile. He finally decided to come home.

Yelling to Sue that she was going out and don't worry about dinner Leah raced out the door leaving her shoes at the back door. As she walked to the cover of the trees she looked up and saw Seth leaning on the window pane. His breath fogging up the window. Leah wished she knew how to help her brother but, right now she had a pack brother to welcome back before she kicked his ass for leaving the pack one wolf down.

* * *

Sue knocked on Seth's door and waited for him to allow her to enter. She had learnt to respect her son's privacy after unintentionally walking in on him a year or so back. Thankfully Seth was so busy pleasuring himself that he never knew his mother had even entered his room and she slipped out unnoticed.

"Come in."

"Hey sweetie how was the concert?" Sue asked going and sitting by her son who was sitting on his bed a book in his hand although it was closed.

"Good."

"Just good?" Sue frowned. Seth had been going on and on about the concert that his friend Edward was going to be performing in Port Angeles.

"No it was great. As always Edward never made a mistake." Seth smiled.

"Seth you know you can talk to me about anything right?" Sue said brushing the wayward hair away from her son's face.

"Mom what does it feel like to fall in love?"

Sue couldn't help but smile. She had always wondered if Jess was the girl for her son. He had kept on insisting that she was just his friend. The two had become close almost the day they had met and the bond had seemed to have grown stronger over the course of the friendship.

"I don't know if it's the same for everybody, but I do know what it felt like for me when I begun to fall in love with your father. Do you think your falling in love?"

Seth shrugged. "I don't know. I know that whenever they are close I get butterflies in my tummy and can't stop sweating. Whenever I hear their voice I can't get enough of it. It feels weird in a way. Nice, but weird."

"Oh sweetheart I do believe you are falling in love." Sue hugged her son to her. "Jess is a wonderful young lady."

Seth pulled back from his mother. He had been avoiding this as long as he could. He had hoped he wouldn't need to tell her before he left for college. However he wasn't going to lie to his mother.

"Mom it's not Jess. She is my best friend. I'm falling for a boy." Seth whispered.

Sue stared at her son. The last thing she imagined was her baby boy being gay. She always imagined him falling for a nice girl like Jess and starting a family of their own here in La-Push where she could see them everyday.

"Mom say something please." Seth whispered.

Sue stood from the bed and walked to the window and looked over the forest. Already her daughter was unnatural being able to change into a wolf. Leah had admitted to her mother that since she had shifted for the first time her body seemed to have frozen and the chances of having children anytime soon was out of the question. Now her only son who was the one chance to carry on the family name was telling her he liked boys not girls.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes mom I'm sure."

"Okay well then I guess you have made your mind up. There is nothing me or anyone else can say to change your mind."

"Mom its not a matter of me waking up one day and deciding I would like boys more than girls. I was born this way. You're right nothing will change my mind."

"So do I know this boy?" Sue went to her son and took his hand in hers giving his hand a comforting squeeze.

"I don't want to tell you yet. But you will love him mom. He stole my first kiss tonight."

Sue's hand went up to her mouth. Her baby had his first kiss. It was then she realised that Seth was right it didn't matter if he loved a girl or a boy as long as he was happy that was all that mattered.

"Well was it good." she giggled. Seth blushed and nodded.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

****

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 4

Jacob walked into Sam's where the rest of the pack had gathered to welcome back their pack brother. Leaning on the wall he crossed his arms and watched as everyone tried to speak at once while thumping the wolf on the back. The beta couldn't help but laugh when Leah pulled Paul into her arms before punching him in the nose telling him what a bastard he was for leaving them without telling anyone.

After hearing the satisfying sound of Paul's nose breaking Leah turned her attention to Jacob.

"We need to talk Jake."

Jacob frowned but nodded following Leah out the door while the rest of the pack howled with laughter at Paul's expense. Walking far enough away so no one could hear them Leah sat down on a fallen tree and waited for Jacob to join her. However the beta was pacing like a caged animal.

"What did you do to my brother?"

Jacob stopped and stared at the she-wolf. "Nothing it was just a misunderstanding."

"Don't bullshit me Jake. If you hurt my brother so help me god I will rip you a new one. Now tell me what did you do to my brother." she said getting in his face.

"I kissed him." Jacob whispered and if it hadn't been for Leah's wolf hearing she would have missed it.

The beta jumped when Leah burst out laughing. It wasn't the reaction he was expecting at all. The best outcome he was imagining was him being able to make it home to heal. As far as Jacob knew no one knew he was gay and intended to keep it that way. After several minutes of Leah laughing Jacob growled.

"Glad you find it funny."Jacob huffed and turned to head back towards Sam's.

Now that Leah knew he would have to come clean with the rest of the pack. Jake thought he may as well pack his bag because the shifters were not going to accept one of their own as a fag. He had heard all the gay jokes and even laughed along with the rest of them. When really deep down they were hurting their pack brother without them knowing. But he couldn't hide any longer he wanted to be free to be who he loved and not be ashamed of him.

"Jake come back here." Leah said still chuckling.

"Fuck off Leah."

Leah grabbed Jacob's arm and made him turn to face her. The she-wolf felt bad at laughing at her friend who had tears welling up in his eyes.

"Sorry Jake I didn't mean to laugh it's just that I've always wondered about you and I guess you answered my question. So how long have you liked my baby brother?"

"Does it matter." he huffed. "Let me tell the pack and then I will leave. I think it's best they hear it from me."

"Dude are you listening to me? I don't care you're gay." Leah snapped.

"About time you came out Jake." Paul said coming through the trees as well as the rest of the pack.

Jacob took a step back willing his wolf to be ready for an attack. "All right you lot cough up." Jared said waving his hands at Sam,Embry and Colin.

"Pay you later." Colin mumbled.

"You were taking bets about my sexuality?" Jacob growled at Sam. Of all people he was the last one he would have thought would bet.

"I thought you were straight." Sam shrugged.

"Ugh fine so now what? I guess I have to leave the pack and the rez."

Sam walked up to his beta and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Do you think so little of your brothers and your tribe you think we would make you leave?"

Jacob sighed and shrugged his shoulders. He really did think they wouldn't want him in the pack. The beta had no idea what his father would say when he found out. If he hadn't have phased he would have been able to leave the rez and head to college.

"Never took you for an idiot." Paul said shaking his head.

Jacob had, had enough. He phased without removing his clothes ready to hurt somebody. Paul phased seconds later not wanting to give Jacob Black any advantage. The beta was the strongest fighter and Paul knew it.

" _Why the fuck did you come back Paul. We were doing just fine without you."_ Jacob snapped at Paul's hind leg.

" _Your wrong Jacob Black this pack is not doing fine and you know it as much as me."_

" _The pack is fine."_ Jacob snapped again making Paul yelp in pain as the beta's teeth sunk into his underbelly.

" _Look at them Jake."_ Paul said looking up from the forest floor where he was held down by the beta on his back.

The pack hadn't followed them into phasing instead they were watching their pack brothers attacking each other. Jacob huffed but didn't move or say anything.

"One of our own is missing we all feel it." Paul said licking Jacob's chin in comfort.

"You mean Seth?" Jacob asked confused laying on top of the wolf.

Paul phased and thrust his hips up getting Jacob to phase back to his human form as well. Neither man cared they were naked their cocks touching one anothers. Not until there came a growl from one of the pack. The beta quickly rolled off his pack brother and took the offered shorts off Embry. Paul chuckled and stood walking over to the youngest in the pack. The older wolf whispered something in the wolf's ear and turned his attention back to the rest of the pack.

"I never wanted to leave you. I was asked by the elders to go on a mission. Sam knew about this and was ordered to keep it to himself. I've come home with information that may help us."

"YOU knew?" Leah snarled at Sam.

"Leah you know as well as me I have to abide by the elders orders. Alpha or not I still have…"

"Enough." Jacob snapped using his alpha timbre which he hadn't a clue he was using.

Sam's mouth snapped shut instantly. Paul and Embry sniggered only to get glared at by their alpha. Jacob walked up to Paul and grabbed him by his hair and made him look at him. Again their was a growl. The beta let go of Paul and walked over to the young cub.

"You have a problem with me cub?"

The young cub refused to be intimidated by the older wolf and pulled his shoulders back making himself taller as he look Jacob directly in the eye. Every wolf stepped closer to the young cub as though protecting him, except one who crossed his arm feeling proud of what was about to happen.

"No one has the right to touch my mate." The pack gasped and looked between the two wolves.

Jacob turned towards Paul. "Is this true. You two are mates?"

"Yes," Paul said going to his mate and wrapping his arm around his waist.

"You imprinted?" Sam asked looking at Paul.

"I did." Brady whispered.

"Bullshit we imprint to carry on the shifting gene."

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello!**

 **Well here is another chapter for you guys. I have to admit I'm really disappointed in the review count. :( Yeah I'm pulling the guilt trip and I'm not sorry about it. So please let me know what you think. Seriously it does help move the story along.**

 **I own nothing by the way. Please read, review and most importantly enjoy**.

Chapter 5

Seth ran his fingers over his shirts wondering which one to wear. Everything had a place and without thinking he knew which shirt was where. Never before had he felt nervous about going to the Black house. After the previous night though it was all he could do not to tremble. Sue and Leah were both invited to dinner as well. It was just as well since neither Billy or Jacob could cook anything other than what came from a jar or frozen.

"Wear the white one." Leah said from the door.

"It's to small." Seth moaned.

"I know but you look good in it. Wear that with the new jeans mom bought you for your birthday as well."

"We're just going to the Black's. No one cares what I am wearing." Seth said grabbing his red button down shirt.

"Seth you may be blind but I'm not. Admit it you fancy Jake." Leah said taking the shirt from Seth and grabbing the white t-shirt.

"It doesn't matter he would never look twice at me."

"Sure kid. Did you know that Paul is back? Seems he bats for the same side now. He and Brady are an item." Leah said as she fussed with Seth's hair.

"Seriously? I thought he was a bit of a man whore." Seth said frowning.

"People can change." Leah kissed her little brother's cheek. "You look great. Come on mom is ready to go."

Seth took a deep breath and grabbed his cane. He had wanted to get a seeing eye dog and hoped he would get one before he headed off to college. Like everything else there were more people needing them than what was available. He has been waiting since he was thirteen all he could do was wait.

The Clearwater's walked the short distance to the Black house. Sue and Leah both holding dishes full of food. Sue and Leah chatted between themselves leaving Seth to his own thoughts. His hands were sweating and he could feel sweat trickling down his back. The first signs of a headache coming on. He hoped it would stay away long enough that he wouldn't be snapping at anyone tonight. No matter how hard he tried he got angry with the headaches. He had never been short tempered before but when he was in pain he would snap at the smallest of things.

* * *

Seth sighed as he sat in the small lounge. The Black house hadn't changed since he had last been there. The furniture was still in the same place and Seth folded his cane and placed it on the coffee table. He felt a tap on the back of his hand and took the offered soda from Leah who sat beside him.

"Good to see you Seth. It's been too long since you've been to visit" Billy said.

"I'm sorry Billy."

"You're here now that is the main thing. We have much to discuss."

"Sir?" Seth said confused.

"After dinner." Billy said not elaborating any further.

They sat in uncomfortable silence. Seth wondered if Jacob was avoiding him after last night. He really couldn't blame him after he slammed the door in his face. Sue could be heard humming in the kitchen while she worked.

"So where is Jake?" Leah finally asked.

"He had a meeting with Sam he shouldn't be too far away." Billy said before again silence fell on the room.

"I'll go and see if mom wants help in the kitchen." Leah said getting up.

Once she had left the two men alone Billy could openly look at his best friends son. He was so much smaller than the rest of the tribes teenagers even the ones that weren't destined to phase. If he hadn't have promised Harry he would look into the old myths he wouldn't have sent Paul away. It turned out the shifter had discovered a shifter who was over two hundred years old. Sadly his tribe had long gone the blood line slowly taking the shifter genes away. Tonight he along with the La-Push pack were going to meet and hopefully get some answers.

Seth was finally going to learn the truth about the pack tonight. Billy wasn't the only one that was nervous about how he will react. Chief Black had made his son tell him the truth about himself. Billy wasn't disappointed his son was gay, he was disappointed his son didn't trust his father enough to tell him the truth.

The door opened and both Seth and Billy let out a sigh of relief when Jacob announced his presence.

"Sorry I'm late. Mmm something smells good." Jacob's eyes went straight to Seth.

"Everything alright son?" Billy asked.

"Yeah they will be here about eight." Jacob said flopping down on the couch next to Seth.

He could hear Seth's heart rate accelerate and his breathing hitch. Jacob couldn't help but smile. He was just about to say something when Sue appeared at the kitchen door to announce dinner was ready. Jumping up Jacob pulled Seth up by the arm making the younger man stumble into him. The shifter wrapped his arm around his waist pressing him closer making Seth squeak in surprise.

"Hope Sue made plenty I'm starving." Jacob said trying to ignore his growing problem in his pants and gently pushing away from Seth not that he wanted to.

Now Jacob was home the conversation was easy. Seth had forgotten how much fun the Black house was when they had meals. Billy and Jacob seemed to feed off each other giving each other jib, trying to out do each other. The Clearwater's couldn't help but laugh at their antics.

They had just finished dessert when the pack started arriving. Quil and Embry were first soon followed by Collin and Jared. Sue excused herself to the kitchen just as Paul, Brady and Sam turned up with an outsider.

Sam quickly introduced the man to the pack. "Everyone I want you to meet Hemene. He has done us a great honor to come see us and hopefully help one of our own." The alpha looked at Seth who was curled up on the couch as though trying to hide himself.

"Hemene. These lot here are my pack. Our elder Billy Black who you have met before, along with his son Jacob and my beta. Paul of course who you have met. His mate Brady." And so it went on until the last ones left were Leah and Seth.

Hemene took one look at Leah and his eyes widened in shock. Leah stared back at him shaking her head. There had to be a mistake. Even though Hemene looked the same age as the rest of her pack brothers the shifter was hundreds of years old. Yet there was no denying it. He had imprinted on her as she him. A double imprint.

The pack knew straight away what had happened. Sam growled not liking the idea of Leah finding her soulmate in someone else. Even though he had imprinted on Emily she still held a piece of his heart. If it wasn't for Billy coughing the group would be still watching the newly imprinted couple staring at each other.

"Right sorry where was I." Sam said. "Um this is Leah our she-wolf and her brother Seth."

"Is this some kind of joke?" Seth shouted making everyone jump.

"Seth!"

"No I've had enough of these damn stories. Seth grabbed his hair and started rocking back and forth the pain in his head almost unbearable.

It wasn't until he felt warm strong arms pull him up and holding him close did it begin to subside. Seth gripped hold of Jacob's shirt hiding his reddening face.

"Perhaps we should do this another time?" Billy said.

"It can not wait any longer. His wolf is fighting to get out. Please Jacob perhaps you would like to take young Seth out for some fresh air." Hemene said.

Jacob nodded and led Seth out the door leaving the rest of the pack and Billy inside. Seth hadn't loosened his grip as they made their way outside and towards Jacob's garage. Tearless sobs broke the wolf's heart. Sitting himself down Jacob had Seth sitting on his knee. If the young man was uncomfortable being held this way he didn't say anything rather he seemed to relax into the large chest. His breathing evened out and a soft sigh left his lips after a few minutes. If Jacob didn't know better he would have thought his friend was asleep.

"Thanks Jake."

"What for?" Jacob chuckled pressing Seth closer taking in his beautiful scent. Honeysuckle was his mother's favourite flower and she had it growing in the garden when she was alive. It always reminded him of his mother.

"I don't know." Seth sighed.

"Seth I know you're confused and probably angry at what you heard in there, but I want you to keep an open mind."

"I don't understand Jake. They're just legends something our parents told us as bedtime stories to keep us out of the forest at night. Weren't they?"

"I wish I could tell you they were Seth." Jacob sighed.

Seth sat up and tried to get out of Jacob's strong hold but it was futile. "Are you telling me that you are a werewolf?"

"Not a werewolf they can only change on the night of a full moon. Me and the rest of the pack everyone in the house except Billy are what is known as shapeshifters."

"Even Leah?"

"Yeah even Leah. She is the first she-wolf in our history."

"Was I supposed to be one? Was my dad?" Seth questioned sitting up straight.

"No it has missed a few generations. Seth when you're ready we'll go inside and let Hemene explain more to you."

"What if I'm never ready?"

"You will be."

"I'm scared." Seth whispered.

"I know, and it's okay. We were all scared when it happened to us."

"Will I have eyes?"

Jacob sighed. "I don't know pup."

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!**

 **So another chapter for you to read. If you haven't checked out my two new stories go check them out. Thanks to my guest reviewers I'm glad you are enjoying the story.**

 _ **Folding Pink**_ **is about Paul a single dad finding his way in the world while bringing up his daughter and even love. I think this one is going to shock everyone that reads it.**

 **The newest one is** _ **Saving**_ _**Brady**_ **self explanatory I think. But right now please enjoy. And remember reviews are more than encouraged.**

Chapter 6

Neither man said a word as Seth began to relax the pounding headache slowly dissipating. Jacob content to stay there all night if he had to. Yet it wasn't to be, as there was a knock on the garage wall bringing both men out of their own thoughts. Jacob looked up to see Sam smiling at them. The beta couldn't help but smile back, thankful that he hadn't judged him for being gay.

"Hemene and the others are waiting."

Seth tensed before nodding. Jacob gently squeezed his arm before letting him go so he could stand. Sam walked forward and took the blind man's elbow to lead him inside. The alpha could feel the young man trembling. Once the two were close when Sam and Leah were dating and the alpha had taught Seth how to play the drums much to Sue and Harry's horror.

"Seth as your alpha I want to assure you that the pack and I are here to support you."

"Is there anyway we can stop this thing?" Seth asked before they stepped inside the house.

Sam stopped and made Seth face him. Even though the young man couldn't look his future alpha in the eye he needed Seth to know that he would be loved and supported no matter what happened. Sam knew that trust was something he himself and the rest of the pack were going to have to earn, since each and everyone of them had let him down at some stage including himself.

"I'm sorry I've let you down Seth. I should've been there for you even after what happened between me and Leah. Don't blame the others for ignoring you. I thought it was for the best to keep you safe and away from this thing we call a life. You are a pack brother an equal amongst us."

Seth nodded before turning his body away making it quite clear he hadn't forgiven the alpha. The room went silent when they walked inside. Jacob had heard everything Sam had said to his friend and swore to himself no matter what Seth could rely on him whether he was a blind wolf or perfectly normal like the rest of them. However he couldn't see Seth as a pack brother. He looked over at Brady and Paul who were the first gay imprints in their pack. No one knew why Brady imprinted on the older wolf. Maybe their was no reason other than they were truly meant for each other. Only time would tell.

Leah was sitting on the couch her body language warning the others to stay away. Her eyes would every now and again gravitate towards Hemene. Everyone in the pack knew she hated imprinting and even though she could see her cousin and Sam were better suited for each other than they ever could be, it had hurt. It had broken her heart and those around her who had watched her become an angry bitter woman.

"Please stop staring at me." Seth said quietly.

"How does he do that?" Embry asked no one in particular.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Seth you have been getting bad headaches that have made you irritable. Is that correct?" Hemene asked.

"Yeah for a while now. I'm not normally an angry person."

Seth's nostrils flared and he took a few paces to his right and held out his hand. Jacob smiled and took the offered fingers and stepped closer to him.

"I'm right here. I'm not leaving you." Jacob wrapped his arm around the young man and allowed him to press his back against his.

"Many years ago there was another like you. His name Locky it was thought that he would never carry on the family genes his father being the alpha of our pack. However when his father was mortally wounded in a fight his wolf knew it was time for him to show himself."

"He was blind?" Seth asked.

"No, however he was deaf."

"So he could hear when he shifted?" Quil asked now sitting on the edge of his seat.

"Not at first. However he could hear the voices in his head something he had never heard before. Locky had to learn to understand his pack brothers."

"So Seth won't get his eyesight when he shifts." Leah finally seemed to come out of her trance.

Hemene looked at his imprint who had forgotten to shun the man she had imprinted back on. Her soul focus at the moment was her brother. The older wolf smiled knowing that even though she acted tough she was a woman with a good heart and a strong determination. It would take him a while to gain her affections but he couldn't care less he had found his mate who he could finally grow old with. His wolf happy to find what he had been looking for all these centuries.

"Until he shifts it is unknown. Locky gained his wolf hearing after he went on a quest."

Colin snorted earning a clip behind the ear from his alpha and glares from Billy. "Sorry." he said.

"What kind of quest?" Seth asked.

"That is for you to discover on your own. Only you know what your quest will be."

"So let me get this right." Jacob said. "Seth may or may not have sight when he shifts. He may not even have eyes and yet you are saying he has to go on a quest. Well I'm going with him." Pulling Seth closer to him.

"Son!"

"What dad you honestly think I am going to let him go out there on his own where he could…."

"I'm standing right here." Seth growled. "I can make my own decisions. I'm not going on any quest. I have school and a life here. You have your father to take care of and your business Jacob." Seth said turning and jabbing Jacob in the chest.

"Seth if you shift."

"No, when he shifts." Hemene sighed. "Seth you can't deny your wolf. It will only bring you both pain and eventually death."

Embry growled and pushed his way through his pack brothers and took Seth's hand in his. "Seth I know you're scared and confused we all get it. One thing that no one has probably told you about being a shifter is that we can see each others thoughts. Even if you can't see as a wolf you will see it through our eyes. The world is a beautiful place if you want it to be."

Seth didn't say a word but everyone could see he was thinking about what Embry had said to him. The idea of actually seeing his mother and his sister. To look at the flowers and the sky everything he had imagined in his head from what he had been told or had touched. Seeing colours for the first time. He began to tremble at the very thought of being able to just see just for a short time was a dream he never thought would come true. Yet here right in that very room he suddenly desired to shift just to see.

Seth took a deep breath. "Okay I'll do it."

The pack wolf whistled and cheered for Seth. Jacob mouthed a thank you to Embry. Of course the young man would want to know what it was like to see. Even if it was just in his head. Pulling Seth closer he bent and lightly kissed the top of his head.

"Alright you lot settle down." Billy chuckled as the pack got louder excited for their new pack brother.

"So what do I do?" Seth asked.

"Now we wait."

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Surprise!**

 **Another chapter for you guys to enjoy. Remember I love reviews, making me update quicker. Let me know what you think of this chapter. :)**

 **I own nothing.**

Chapter 7

Seth laid in his bed that night unable to sleep. Jacob had walked him home neither of them saying a word. The beta wanted to explain more about imprinting since the discussion turned from him phasing to Leah and Hemene imprinting on each other. The she-wolf was refusing to acknowledge the imprint saying it was a mistake and that she didn't return the imprint.

"Even if you didn't return it Leah, you can't deny that Hemene imprinted on you."

"I can and I will." she said storming out phasing before removing her clothes.

"You might want to go to her. There is no telling what she will do." Paul said patting Hemene on the back.

"Yeah and good luck with that one. Stubborn is her middle name." Jared scoffed.

Hemene looked at Billy who nodded a sad smile on his face. Hermene had his work set out for him if he wanted to earn the affections of the she-wolf.

"Sam, do I have your permission to shift on your lands?"

"Of course. However if you so much hurt Leah I will personally hunt you down myself." Sam admitted.

"Come on Pup I'll walk you home." Jacob said as Seth started leaning on him more as time went on.

"So what is imprinting exactly." Seth asked as Jacob pulled him out of his home.

The rest of the pack started calling out their farewells making Seth forget about his question. Only for the time been though, but having Jacob holding him close made his mind forgetful. As though he was in a dream state. When they got to the Clearwater house Sue had greeted them at the door and quickly bid Jacob goodnight meaning that any talk would have to wait.

Sue of course knew about the pack, being an elder since her husband died. The honor would go to Seth when he was an adult but in the meantime she stood in his place. The pair had argued Seth angry at his mother for not telling him the truth not only about the pack but about the pain she was going through and wouldn't turn to her kids for support. With that the young man went to bed saying he was tired.

When Seth heard his sister come up the stairs he turned in his bed and willed himself to sleep. No one could tell him when he would phase only that it was close. There was a light tap at his door and he waited till he felt a dip on his bed before he turned knowing it was Leah and not her mother. He couldn't be mad at his sister as like the rest of the pack she was alpha ordered by Sam.

"Come here." she said pulling her young brother into her arms.

"What's it really like Lee?"

"It's amazing. You will love it I promise. The speed the strength the agility everything. Your senses become a hundred times better. Your sense of smell and hearing. Even sight."

"If I get eyes. What if I'm blind. Do you really think I will get to see Lee. You think I will be normal?"

"Who's to say your not normal Seth. To me you're just my annoying little brother. Same goes for Jacob he only sees you as an amazing human being."

"But he didn't imprint on me did he?"

Leah took a deep breath and pushed Seth down onto his back and laid beside him. When they were younger they often snuggled up in bed during a storm. Leah never admitted it but it was her that hated storms. Seth even when little would make her feel safe and held her tight often singing songs well the storm raged outside. Of course they had grown out of it years ago.

"As a wolf we need to see our imprints eyes. It's like we can see into their soul. The pull is strong and forever."

"Did you imprint on Hemene?"

"Yeah. I hate the idea of imprinting so much. You know that Sam imprinted on Emily and that is why he left me. Some screwed up shifter thing said she was better for him."

"You still want Sam?"

"I don't know." Leah sighed again turning to her side facing her brother. "I can't deny the imprint on Hemene."

"So is he handsome?" Seth asked.

"Very." Leah giggled.

The pair talked well into the night and slept until noon wrapped in each other's arms. The brother and sister spent the day together the pack leaving them alone including Seth. They had assured the young man that he won't spontaneously combust without warning. Leah wanted to go for a walk down the beach and so hand in hand they made their way towards the beach. In the distance the she-wolf saw her imprint sitting on a rock overlooking the ocean.

They had talked for hours and the more they talked the more Leah liked the older man. Even though she wasn't ready to be anything more than friends at the moment Hemene said he was happy to wait for her no matter how long she needed. When he had walked her home he had kissed her lightly on the cheek wishing her sweet dreams.

"Why don't you go talk to him?" Seth asked.

Leah was about to protest when someone spoke behind them. "Go on Leah I will stay with Seth."

"I..I… Ugh, fine."

Leah stormed off not looking back at her brother and her pack brother. Both men chuckled as they heard her muttering under her breath about annoying little brothers.

"How are you Pup?" Paul asked as they slowly made their way down the beach in the opposite direction of Leah and Hemene.

"Honestly, I don't know. I'm sorry you had to leave your family for me. It must have been hard."

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it Seth." Paul tapped Seth's button nose. "I got to see places I would have never got to see. Besides look what I came back too. A mate and a new pack brother."

"Soon to be pack brother." Seth corrected him. "So you and Brady. I didn't know either of you were gay."

"It's not something we shout from the rooftop is it?"

"No I guess not." Seth admitted.

"So how's your leech?"

"Sorry?" Seth asked confused.

"You know what's his name.. Edward is it?"

"Edward Cullen?" Seth stopped in his tracks. "Are you telling me that he is a vampire?" Seth began to tremble. Paul let his arm go and stepped back.

"Seth calm down. Edward is one of the good guys. Well as far as leeches go."

"He's a fucking leech." Seth screamed.

"Oh shit. Come on Seth calm down you can't phase here someone might see you. Paul went to grab Seth's arm only for him to wrench it away. Suddenly Seth started running stumbling and tripping as he went towards the tree line. Paul cupped his hands over his mouth and howled to the pack.

Leah and Hemene were there both grabbing one of Seth's arms holding him up not letting him fight out of their grip. Paul had run ahead and phased, ready to explain to the pack what was happening and to make sure that Seth had someone to talk to if the pack didn't phase in on time. As soon as they were in a clearing Hemene and Leah let him go. The young boy stumbled and landed on all fours. Leah was about to shift only to be held back by her imprint.

"Stay in your human form. Let the first human he sees is his sister." Leah nodded and stood back knowing she couldn't get to close.

"Seth don't fight it. Let him out." Leah said trying to get Seth to relax as much as possible.

The young man growled and shook his head. Not listening to his sister he kept trying to fight the need to phase.

"Seth please." Leah begged after 10 minutes. The pack were surrounding him in a circle to keep him safe.

"I hate you all. I never asked for this. You let me near a leech." Seth snapped.

"I know that you think we weren't looking out for you Seth but the Cullen's are diff…."

There was a whimper from one of the wolves. Seth snapped his head up and got to his feet. His whole body trembled becoming a blur. The pack watched in amazement as Seth's body slowly transformed. The pack gasped as they looked at the newest member of their pack.

The wolf tilted his head back and howled. The pack quickly responded and howled back welcoming their pack brother.

"Seth." Leah whispered.

The wolf turned towards his sister. "Oh my god." she cried her hand going to her mouth.

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys!**

 **Well another chapter for you since I had a awesome response on the last chapter. If I get that again I would be writing the whole story within a couple of weeks. Thanks so much I can't tell you all what it means to me. Polly 2010 thanks for all your reviews sorry I can't reply to you though. :(**

 **I hope you like this chapter it's taken me all day to write and many many alterations.**

Chapter 8

Leah couldn't take her eyes off her brother. He was of the purest white with a black snout and the tips of his ears. She stepped closer and reached her hand out to stroke him. Seth sat on his haunches and didn't move as though scared he would hurt her.

"You're beautiful." she smiled.

Seth whined and lowered his head yet she knew that he could still see her through the pack mind. Hemene stepped closer to Leah only to take a step back when Seth growled. Leah turned to her mate and gave a sad smile.

"He won't hurt me Seth. He is my mate." she allowed Seth to rub his massive body against hers.

The wolf just huffed and once again sat this time at her side the rest of the pack still in the circle staring at him.

" _Seth can you hear me?"_ Sam asked. " _You need to focus on just one of us."_ Seth shook his head. " _Okay everyone phase out his senses will be in overdrive."_

The pack phased one by one. Seth whined. "Sam stop looking at them. He is just seeing cock and balls you may be used to it but my baby brother isn't."

The pack chuckled quickly slipping the shorts on. Sam had turned so he was facing the trees.

"Okay we're all decent now. Maybe you should stand by him so he can see like he would if it was through his own eyes." Embry said.

Sam went and stood right beside Seth and nudged him in comfort. The wolf head moved as Sam's did. Taking in each of the pack starting with Collin. The alpha naming each one as they went around the circle. Seth's tail thumped on the ground as he was introduced to each of his pack brothers.

There was a rustle in the trees behind them. All eyes turned to see Embry walking towards them with Sue on his back. Seth whined knowing without being told that it was his mother. Racing towards the pair Seth misjudged his distance and ran head first into the wolf. Stumbling backwards the new wolf laid on the ground head lowered.

" _We need to work on that."_ Sam chuckled.

"Oh Seth. Look at your eyes." Sue said sliding off Embry's back.

Seth hadn't seen himself yet and was scared to, be the thought of having actual eyes even if he couldn't see brought joy to his heart. It was Embry who showed him what he looked like in wolf form. Seth couldn't help but stare towards Embry as he took in the sight of himself. All the wolves had their own fur colouring and varied in size with Brady being the smallest of the pack. Soon followed by Collin.

" _There turquoise." Seth frowned. "That's the colour of your eyes. They are amazing."_ Embry showed himself smiling in his human form.

Nodding Seth turned his attention to his mother. She was more beautiful than he imagined. Her long hair tied back in a braid down her back. Her smile reached her eyes making Seth smile back at her. The wolf decided the best part of his mother was her eyes that shone with love. When she stepped closer to him He laid on his stomach scared he was going to hurt her.

No one said a word as Seth took in the sight of his mother. Sam occasionally looked away earning a growl from Seth who just wanted to stare at his mother and sister all day. Sue sat down and patted her legs allowing Seth to lay his enormous head on her lap. The elder spoke softly to her son her hands never pausing in his thick fur.

"Where's Jake?" Jared asked.

"He said he would be back soon. Had something he needed to finish." Paul shrugged.

"Okay this is boring." Collin whined.

"Collin!" everyone shouted.

"What it is. Come on admit it."

No one could disagree with the young wolf. "Why don't we show him things. You know like Sam has he seen the sky?"

Sam frowned but looked up at the overcast sky. Seth's head lifted up. His tail wagged briskly. Everyone laughed. "Wait until the sun is shining the sky is the most amazing colour."

Sam started looking around the simple things that he and his sighted fellow human's saw each and every day. The vibrant colors of the flowers scattered around the meadow. A bee collecting nectar his belly big. The falcon that flew over head.

"Wish we could show him the sea. Oh and the reservation. Show him what tv looks like." the pack were getting excited at what they could show their new pack brother.

"Guys as awesome as that all is maybe one thing at a time." Hemene chuckled.

"Dad's grave." Leah sighed. "That is what I would want to see."

Hemene went to his imprint and wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his large chest. Leah sobbed the pack for once seeing their pack sister did have a heart and feelings. They all knew she missed her father yet she never seemed anything but angry.

Seth whined. He would love to see his father's grave just about as much as he would like to meet the man who had made him feel safe. Yet he wasn't here. Had Seth done something wrong. Was he so disgusted in him that he wanted nothing to do with him.

" _He will be here soon. How can you think that. You two are best friends, Brothers in arms."_

" _Paws."_ Seth huffed. looking down at his paws making Sam look at his own before he chuckled.

"If he is telling him dirty jokes." Sue giggled.

"Sam tell a dirty joke." Paul scoffed. "Only dirty joke he knows is when he gets told off by Emily for walking mud in the house."

Sam huffed and shook his head. Seth suddenly stood up his ears pricked up. It wasn't until a minute later that the rest of the pack heard it too.

" _Well done cub."_ Sam said going and nudging Seth.

Leah pulled her mother to her feet. And stepped back. This could go a number of ways and she wasn't going to take a risk. Seth would never forgive himself if he accidently hurt Sue. Jacob walked through the trees in his human form carrying a bag. He came to a sudden halt when he saw the newest pack member.

Neither wolf or man made eye contact as though scared of what would happen. Jacob opened a back pack he was holding and pulled out something that looked like a harness.

"I thought that maybe… Well um shit." he muttered scratching the back of his head.

"What your gonna put it on him and then ride him. Kinky fucker." Jared chuckled.

"What no!" Jacob opened it up on the ground. "Look. He said picking up one end of it. This is to go around Seth's chest which is connected to one exactly the same. That way he can run safely with one of us without the fear of running into anything."

Seth looked through Sam's eyes and listen to the alpha's thoughts. " _Truly ingenious. However there might be an issue with the height difference. Only Brady and Collin could run with him."_

"So what do you think?" Jacob asked Seth.

The young wolf nodded and carefully walked towards Jacob and licked his face when he thought he was close enough. Still neither wolf nor man made eye contact. As Seth's alpha Sam knew that the young wolf wasn't ready to look his best friend in the eye. He respected that fully they were still both young and if it was meant to be it would happen when the time was right.

"Brady. You're the closest in height. Would you mind?" Jacob asked almost shyly.

Without hesitation Brady began to strip. Paul's eyes never left his mate and took the shorts from him. No one missed that the older wolf was blocking anyone's direct view of his naked mate. With ease and grace that Seth could only dream of now Brady shifted into his wolf form. Giving his mate a quick lick he trotted over to the beta and waited patiently while Jacob placed the harness over his head which was strapped comfortably around his chest and between his shoulder blades.

With every touch Jacob explained where he was going to touch him not wanting to startle Brady's wolf. However the wolf seemed quite happy with the whole process. Sam phased out leaving the two young cubs alone. Both their tails wagging at each other as Brady allowed Seth to sniff his scent familiarizing his own wolf before rubbing against him to further memorize his friends scent.

"Are we doing this or what?" Paul growled.

Seth sniggered and went and stood beside Brady. Side by side they were identical in height. Although Brady's wolf was broader since he had been a shifter for a while and had grown out of his puppy phase while Seth still had the big paws and lean body.

Just like he had with Brady the beta explained where he was going to touch. Unlike his friend however he flinched and growled not sure of the touch. It didn't help that the young cub couldn't see Jacob as Brady was steadfastly staring at his mate. By time the harness was attached Seth was happily leaning into the touch. Jacob's large hands caressing Seth's soft pure white fur.

"Seth would you like to go for a run with your pack brothers and sister?" Sam asked.

The young wolf tried to jump in excitement. Being attached to someone else was going to take time to get used to. Brady nudged his friend.

" _We'll learn together."_

" _Are you sure you don't mind?"_

" _What are friends for." Brady licked Seth's ear._

"Well I'll take that as a yes. Hermene would you take Sue home while Seth runs with his pack?"

"It would be an honor." The older wolf said going and standing by Sue and taking her hand in his before kissing it.

Leah rolled her eyes but no one missed the small smile on her lips before she went behind a tree and stripped. Once everyone was phased and Sue and Hermene gone. The pack got into formation. Brady and Seth were at the back being the youngest.

" _Okay guys let's take it slow to start with."_ Sam commanded _._

The rest of the pack took off at a slow trot. Brady looked at Seth. " _Focus on just my thoughts and we'll go slow. When you're ready we can pick up speed. You ready?"_

" _Yeah let's do this."_ Seth said excitement in his voice his focus solely on what was in front of Brady.

 **TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter has been sitting here for a few days. I have been humming and ahhing about whether this is what I wanted. Yet nothing else worked. Bold Italic writing is Seth's wolf talking to Seth.**

 **Thanks for reading and hope you continue to support the story.**

Chapter 9

It took Brady and Seth a few minutes to get into rhythm with each other, but once they found it there was no looking back. Seth hadn't felt so free since he was a child when Jacob and his other friends took him to the meadow where he could run free. The harness rubbed against their fur yet it wasn't uncomfortable in fact they both found it somewhat comforting.

" _Faster!"_ Seth shouted in his thoughts.

" _Okay let's see if we can pass Collin."_ Brady said. With a nod they picked up speed now in perfect sync with one another.

Seth had no trouble keeping up with Brady and wanted to go even faster. The scenery becoming a blur. There was so much to see yet the need to stretch his new legs was even greater at the moment. It took just under half a minute to pass Collin and snapping at the heels of Quil.

Jacob couldn't help but laugh at the antics of the two youngest in the pack as they plowed through the older wolves. Brady's focus was on Paul's rump. The older wolf teased his mate by flicking his tail earning a growl from the young cub. Seth shook his head trying not to picture Paul naked.

" _Sorry."_ Brady blushed through his fur.

Paul just chuckled and kicked it up a gear. With their heads now down the cubs flew pass Leah and Quil. The rest falling back to allow them free access to their intended target. Normally Sam was one for keeping the pack in formation but even he could not hold back the joy of his young pack brothers as they made a game of it. They came to a stream and Paul jumped it with ease and grace.

" _We're not going to make it."_

" _Just get ready to jump." Brady nudged his friend. "Give yourself to your wolf he will know what to do._

Before Seth could think his back legs kicked from the damp earth and he was flying through the air. For a brief second Seth watched through his sister's eyes as she watched the pair flying across the stream landing with grace as though they had done it a thousand times before. They came to a skidding halt as Paul stopped suddenly his head thrown back and howled. Seth was confused at why the pack replied to his call.

Sitting on his rump his wolf chest puffed out, his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth panting. Each and every pack member came and rubbed their bodies against Seth and Brady. All except two the alpha and the beta stood back as the rest of the pack formed a circle. Brady imagined drinking from the stream. Deciding that it was a good idea as well Seth nudged his friend and together they went to the water's edge and sniffed the water making sure it was clean before lapping at the cold mountain water.

" _Seth as your alpha and your beta it is time you decide if you want to submit to us willingly."_

Embry shifted and walked over to the cubs a smile on his face. "It's going to be okay." Embry said hearing a soft whine from his newest pack brother.

As soon as the harness was off Brady he trotted over to his mate and rubbed against him before rolling onto his belly in submission. Paul growled in approval before licking his mates underbelly. The young cub flipped over and sat on his hind legs and watched as his alpha walked towards the blind wolf whose head was going from side to side confused as who to focus on. If Brady had paws he would have had them crossed instead his mate put his leg in front of his reading his thoughts. Together they wished their pack brother well.

' _ **So long I have waited for you cub. Together we will learn and grow as strong as your pack brothers and sister. Give yourself to me.'**_

Seth whined not sure who he was listening to. The rest of the pack were no longer in his thoughts. it was silent. Not even Brady was there he could see everything but nothing. Shaking his big head he started to panic.

' _ **You can see Seth just follow your heart. You will see and feel the connection'**_

The cub closed his eyes and began to take deep breaths. A calm settled over him, slowly opening his eyes he saw Sam's large black wolf standing in front of him. Taking a step forward he rolled over just as Brady did and bared his underbelly. The alpha growled in approval before going and nipping the young cubs ear. Seth yelped not expecting the pain. Flipping over on to his paws he allowed the alpha to lick his neck.

" _You're officially welcomed into the Olympia pack Seth."_ Sam said.

The pack howled once more. Seth tilted his head back and howled with them. When they quietened down a large russet wolf stepped forward. Seth's head snapped up as one by one the pack phased leaving just the two of them in wolf form. Turquoise eyes met black. The wolves both stared at each other as they began to circle one another. Seth bared his neck before turning and kicking dirt at the larger wolf. His tail flicking up inviting the larger wolf to mount him. To claim him as his mate.

Sam had grabbed Leah and put his hand over her mouth as she went to protest. "It is the way of the beast."

Leah sagged in Sam's arms and nodded. Although she didn't want to see this it was a right of passage to the pack. Each wolf had been mounted by the alpha even the she wolf who at first fought against her ex boyfriend. Of course her wolf had other idea's and she too invited the alpha to mate with him.

Sam wouldn't mount the true alpha's mate and when Jacob finally took his place as the pack leader Sam would stop phasing not wanting to submit to the younger yet stronger wolf. As much as the pack wanted to give them privacy and to leave the circling pair as they become mated it was required that the rest saw the bond formed to the pack. Once done however no one would think of it again. It sealed the bond forever. Even after they had stopped phasing the pack would be bonded till they took their last breath. It was strong as imprinting if one felt their pack mate in danger they could sense it in their human form.

The scent of arousal filled the air as Jacob moved in closer to the cub. His penis unsleeved its pink head dripping pre-cum. The hairs on his body stand up making himself bigger to the submissive cub.

Seth's ears are flat against his head a grin on his face and his eyes lowered. In total submission he allows the beta to mount him. Jacob's large legs wrap about Seth's lower body his body heavy on the cub. Both wolves stumble forward briefly until Seth gets his balance. He struggles and whines as Jacob enters him. Seth's body take him in and they are now stuck together unable to unlatch from one another as the beta's penis swells fully. Jacob humps the young wolf. It is no longer two males rather two wild beasts.

 _MINE, MATE, MINE._

It doesn't take long for the bonding to finish. Unlike normal wolves this is something only to shifters. Seth twists his head and takes Jacob's muzzle in his mouth not to hurt but to show him he is now his to bid. Not in a sexual way but rather as his alpha leader. Even though the power is Sam's, Jacob's word is law to Seth. The same with Brady when he allowed Paul to mount him in wolf. Leah will allow Hemene to mount her when she accepts him as her own alpha and mate. The wolves with human imprints don't do this however as the human imprint will always be their equal.

When Jacob is satisfied he presses his mate onto the ground still buried deep inside him. There is nothing either himself or Seth can do now but wait. Jacob turns to Sam and growls.

"Okay guys that is us. Paul, Brady you need to stay close so Seth can get home safely. Everyone else the rest of the day is yours."

The pack phase and take off flowing Sam to La-Push before going their separate ways. Paul and Brady walk hand in hand through the forest not far enough to disturb the new mates yet close enough to come if needed.

"Sleep." Jacob orders Seth who let out a big yawn.

The young cub doesn't need telling twice and even though he is still full of Jacob it is comfortable with the large alpha on top of him his weight resting on his own legs. No one had pre warned Seth about the bonding. Tomorrow Jacob would explain to Seth that they were not only bonded as pack but as mates. The shifter knew Seth had returned his imprint and hoped he willingly accepted it. As he drifts off to sleep Jacob lovingly licks his mate his wolf alert to any possible dangers.

 **TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys.

Well another chapter for you. Sad that you aren't giving me feedback though :( Anyway hope you all had a great break and know a lot of you will be heading back to work at the end of the weekend. Me well it's summer here so YAY!

I've started a new story. Yeah I know I'm bad but what can you do. Don't worry since I'm on holiday I have plenty of time to write as this is my second chapter today and probably get another one out since my time is my own today. Anywho go check out my new story My Black Swan if you haven't already. Its an Edward and OC who happens to be Jacob and Bella's youngest son. Won't give much away but let me tell you it's nothing like my other stories.

Anyway go read catch you on the flip side. And REVIEW! Please and thank you. :3

Chapter 10

Seth woke up still in his wolf form. He couldn't see anything but he could smell that Jacob was close. The memory of the previous hours came back to him and if he could blush in his wolf form he would have. He was startled when he felt a large hand rub his ear and whined.

"Relax Seth it's just me." Jacob said a smile in his voice.

Seth had hoped that he would be able to see in his wolf form. Yet with nobody phased he was as blind as he was in his human form. He heard rustling in front of him and he stood and got into defence mode until he picked up Brady's scent.

"Forgive us for scaring you." Brady said already beginning to take his shorts off so that he could phase.

" _I'm sorry."_

" _I should have been phased, don't dare say sorry to me Seth Clearwater."_

" _I'd hoped I would see again. Why can't I phase?"_

" _We have a feeling that you won't phase until you do your quest."_

Seth felt another person phase in and Jacob's thoughts hit him. Like himself Jacob's thoughts of when he had claimed Seth as his mate. It was Jacob's turn to blush through his fur. Brady sniggered but didn't have any thoughts.

" _Is Edward really a vampire?"_

" _Yeah but he is a good one pup."_

" _How?"_

"Seth I'm going to put the harness on again okay." Paul asked coming into Jacob's line of vision.

Already Brady had his part on and trotted over to his friend and stood beside him. Seth licked his friends face who returned the gesture. Both cubs wolves could feel their mates holding back their jealousy. Paul got to work talking his way through as he fitted the harness. This time the young cub didn't jump so much and even found the sound of Paul's voice soothing.

"We need to head back home so we can get supplies and tell Sam what is happening." Paul said giving one last tug on the harness making sure it was secure but not too tight.

" _You're coming with me?"_

" _Of course didn't think you were going to do this alone."_ Jacob asked coming and rubbing up against his mate.

" _Mate."_ Seth growled _._

Jacob licked Seth mouth before the young cub bared his neck to him in submission. It wasn't until Brady coughed in his head that Jacob pulled away.

" _Sorry Brady."_

" _It's okay really, but it's getting late we really should get going."_

" _Where we going exactly?"_ Seth asked as they started trotting through the forest.

" _You tell us Seth. This is your quest we are just coming along as your support."_ Jacob explained. " _Race you."_ Jacob took off darting through the forest.

" _Hey cheat."_ Brady and Seth took off already in sync with one another.

Even though the two were tied together they moved with ease and grace. They had better speed than the bigger wolves as well and didn't take long to over take the large russet wolf. Paul kept back keeping an eye out for any signs of danger. When he had found out about Seth being able to change and would need to do a quest he never thought he would be going on it with him. However it seemed that Brady and Seth had already formed a bound like no other.

Brady knew he was a female wolf right from the beginning of his first shift. Leah was the only other female wolf who was there to support Brady when he went through his first heat. She too had gone through it not long before. She had explained what would happen and why he had to keep away from the rest of the pack.

It happened just days after Paul had left to go find out about Seth. Brady had always had a crush on the dominate wolf, but had learnt to hide his thoughts. Submissive wolves never looked a dominate in the eye until they found their mate. Leah explained that he was to young to find his imprint.

So for a week he didn't phase although he still saw his pack in their human form. They were curious about him and more attentive to him but they never tried to mount him or make moves on him.

However the moment that Paul came back Brady's wolf wanted to show herself and she unashamedly went to Paul's wolf and lifted her tail like she had once done to Sam when he became part of the pack. The two were alone and Paul's wolf didn't hesitate to claim her as his mate. When it was over Brady wondered if the shifter would accept him as his mate or just his wolf. Paul however welcomed Brady as his mate and confessed later that he had always thought there was something special about him although he didn't realise at the time his wolf had found their soul mate for them.

When they came together as humans their bond only got stronger and Brady finally felt at peace in the dominates arms. They were slowly getting to know each other and the quest they were going on with Seth and Jacob would be their chance to. No one knew why Brady or Seth were submissive as their is no history in the books or stories that told them that it had happened before.

They came to the reservation and slowed down. Seth whined as Jacob and Paul shifted. Jacob came forward and started taking the harness off. Brady needed to go home and pack and try and explain to his parents that he was going away for an undetermined amount of time. Jacob, Paul where adults and could decide themselves to leave the reservation. Brady on the other hand was still under the legal protection of his parents even if they did know about the pack. Sam had promised to go explain it to them but Brady decided that he had to speak to them himself to prove to them that he was responsible enough to take care of himself. Of course he would keep it to himself that he was going with his mate.

" _I'll be as quick as I can." Brady said before phasing out._

 _Seth huffed and sat on his hunches everything was once again black._

 _ **Give yourself to me. As one we will become strong.**_

" _Who are you?" Seth asked knowing already the voice in his head was his own._

 _ **I have no name I am you and you are me.**_

" _Glad we cleared that up,"_

 _ **Welcome.**_

" _I was being sarcastic… Never mind." Seth chuckled. " So now what?"_

" _ **Now we rest."**_

" _Okay, can I turn back to my human form?"_

" _ **That is not possible. We are as one for now. We will train together with our mate."**_

" _Good choice by the way." Seth said laying down feeling tired once more._

" _ **He has waited many generations for us to be reunited. Our pack sister and her mate need to do their own quest. Brady as you call her or him."**_ the wolf sighed. " _ **Human's"**_

" _What about Brady?"_

" _ **We need to protect him. Our quests is for not only us. Our alpha has called us and we must help."**_

" _Isn't Sam our alpha and Jacob?"_

" _ **Jacob…"**_ Seth felt heat go to his lower region seeing images of himself and Jacob in the throws of passion. Not only in their wolf form but their human form as well.

" _Hey do you mind."_ The wolf actually chuckled but all thoughts of Jacob vanished.

" _ **Brady is our alpha. But now I'm tired let's rest. Tomorrow we will begin. We need to seek the cold one Carlisle."**_

" _Doctor Cullen?" Seth asked once again getting comfortable._

" _ **Mate."**_ Seth could smell Jacob coming towards him

" _Yeah mate._ " Seth's eyes closed as he felt his mate's presence and fell into a heavy sleep.

 **TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey sorry for the wait. Honestly I thought I had already loaded it but I didn't I wondered why I didn't get any reviews. Not sure what story next to update so would love to hear what you guys want. The one with the most vote will be updated within a few days.**

 **I own nothing at all.**

Chapter 11

Brady and Seth were once again joined by the harness. It was 3am and the streets of La-Push abandoned as people slept. Jacob and Paul were in their human form as they walked the street on either side of their mates. It wasn't planned however but Brady knew that Seth wanted to see where he had grown up and his family home.

He could hear three heartbeats coming from within. No doubt Hemene was there whether sharing his sister's bed or his he didn't know and decided he really didn't. Seth could tell where his mother slept her heartbeat music to his ears. Whenever he was sad or in need of comfort he always rested his head upon his mother's chest to listen to her life beat for him. His wolf let out a soft whine. The young man didn't want to worry his mother so they had agreed to leave without telling her until they were gone. Sam was reluctant at first but with Emily agreeing with Seth he agreed to tell Sue in the morning.

Brady gave his friend a light nudge " _We need to go now."_

Seth lead Brady to the front door and placed his front paw gently on the window pane. Pulling back he was happy that his dirty paw print was on the window. Hoping the wind didn't change direction until after his mother had seen it. Knowing she would know it was his way of saying bye.

The wolf thought they would be heading to the forest to start their quest. However he was wrong and they stopped in front of another house. Jacob phased and pulled on his shorts with ease and grace before opening the door and stepping inside. Seth could tell straightaway that this was the Black house. Jacob's scent was everywhere along with the distinctive smell of oil and grease. When the door opened it wasn't his mate that stepped out first rather a man in a wheelchair his hair tousled from sleep.

Seth whined and got down on his belly taking Brady with him. Jacob wheeled his father closer to the cubs just stopping shy of touching their paws with the wheelchair.

"Come my boy show me your wolf." Billy said kindly.

Seth and Brady stood up bringing themselves to their full height. Neither cub was as big as their mates but still huge to the human eye. Billy smile stretched across his leathery face showing his white teeth. He held his hand up which Seth licked before resting his head on the open hand.

"Welcome my son. My the spirits guide you and bring you home safe."

Seth made a yar yar sound making the older man chuckle lightly. "Take care of my son for me will yah?"

Seth nodded his big head and stepped back. Billy looked at Brady and inclined his head to him in acknowledgement.

"We have to go now dad. Look after yourself." Jacob bent down and hugged his father quickly wiping the tears that fell."

"Don't' worry about your old man." Billy said tears glistening in his eyes as well. "Now go before the sun rises." he turned and headed inside without looking back. None of the wolves missed the smell of salt coming from the elder.

They continued to walk through the small township. Paul and Jacob pointed out different things including the pack's own homes. Each pack member either came to the door or a window and waved without saying a word to their pack brothers. Seth saw the school he had attended since he started his education. It seemed so big when he was younger now it looked so tiny.

Brady stopped silently when they came to what looked like an abandoned field. Once again Paul came and removed the harness off Brady. Jacob stepped forward now in his wolf form and picked up a strap in his mouth, that had been clipped on by Paul. Brady's mind slipped out of his and only Seth and his mate were together.

" _We still have an hour or so before the sun comes up. I thought you might want to come here alone."_ Jacob said leading Seth through a small gate.

" _Dad?"_

" _I can block your thoughts and my own. I will be your eyes but that is it."_

Seth nodded and allowed Jacob to keep leading him. Of course he had come here many times with his mom or Leah. He had even touched his father's headstone with his fingers reading the words that told people that Harry Clearwater rested here. When Jacob stopped the young wolf laid his belly on the damp grass. True to his word Jacob had blocked his thoughts off leaving the wolf to think he was alone and he truly was.

' _Daddy. I miss you so much it hurts. I don't know how or why I've become a wolf or why you asked for someone to seek out the possibility, but I am truly grateful for this. I know your looking down on me and hope I will make you as proud of me as I am of you. I love you daddy."_ Big fat tears fell down Seth's fur onto the ground.

" _I wish you were here to see this. I've found my mate dad. He is a good man and know you love him as much as I do. We have to go now. Know you are always in my thoughts and not a day goes by I don't miss you." Seth stood and stepped back before lowering his right leg as if to bow to the man who had given him life."_

"Seth, Jacob we have to go now." Brady said kindly from behind them regretting he had to pull his friend away so soon.

* * *

Travelling wasn't so easy during the day when they had to cross human roads. They had rested late afternoon after Jacob and Paul had gone ahead and hunted for them. Seth watched through Jacob's eyes as he took down a large stag. Like everything his mate did he did it with grace. Even sending a prayer to the spirits to give thanks for the meal and safe passage for the stag into the next life. Seth licked his bloody jowls after having his fill. His belly full to bursting and ready for sleep.

" _Carlisle has agreed to meet us just outside Seattle at dawn. So we can rest for now."_ Jacob explained having dug a hole to bury the carcass along with Paul's which he had shared with his mate.

" _We should find shelter it's going to rain soon."_ Brady said looking up at the sky through the thick canopy of the forest.

As they had made their trek across the land the wolves had told the cubs about the Cullen's and the abilities that they possessed. Seth was still unable to comprehend that his friend was in fact a vampire and that he had a crush on him for so long. Jacob gave a growl at the thought only for his mate to assure him that he no longer had any feelings for the cold one. Although he knew he could never hate Edward when he had done nothing to him or his tribe.

The following day they arrived at their distation with plenty of time to spare. Brady and Paul cuddled up together still in wolf form enjoying the contact. Seth turned his attention to his mates thoughts. Memories of the last time they had seen Edward and the friendship between vampire and human Seth was okay but the wolf himself now worried that he would hurt the vampire as they were their natural. Jacob sighed as much as he hated Edward Cullen it had nothing to do with him actually being a leech rather that he got to close to his mate.

" _You won't hurt him will you?"_

Jacob looked down into his mate's eyes. " _I could never hurt you Seth and me hurting Edward would, so no I won't hurt him,but he better stay the hell away from you."_ he chuckled.

" _I'm scared I will though. What if my wolf takes over I know she does and I have no control. Like when we mated."_

" _I won't let you. They're close." Jacob stood up and shook his fur. "Stand behind me"_ Jacob ordered.

Seth didn't argue his nose burned from the sweet bleach scent that arrived with the Cullen's his wolf growled his hair raised to make his wolf look bigger than she actually was. It wasn't until Jacob's wolf eyes landed on Carlisle Cullen that his wolf relaxed.

 _ **Carlisle it's' been too long. Your family has grown I see.**_

"My beautiful girl how are you?" Carlisle smiled kindly at Seth. "Indeed my family has grown you have not officially met Jasper and Alice.

" _ **You know why we are here. Shall we get down to business."**_

" _This is some weird shit." Paul chuckled._

" _Quiet." Jacob growled._

"I know it is confusing for you all however me and Seth's wolf go back many centuries." Carlisle explained.

"Carlisle, Jacob and Seth are mated." Edward said stepping closer to his father a worried look on his face.

"Congratulations on your union." Seth's wolf bowed her head in acceptance.

Jacob licked his mate not happy that they could read their every thought. Seth's wolf however didn't seemed worried as she rubbed her scent on her mate.

"Perhaps the two dominates should phase out."

" _Not going to happen."_

" _ **Actually it is Jacob, Paul phase."**_ Brady's wolf spoke.

Before either of them could protest the two older wolves phased. "What the fuck." Paul said slipping on his shorts before his hand went to his mate's fur.

"As Seth's alpha he has the right to…"

"Don't tell us how our pack works." Jacob snapped at Edward.

"Sure, sure." Edward smirked.

"Enough both of you." Carlisle ordered.

" _ **I ask that you and Edward remain the rest are not required."**_

The other Cullen member's looked at their leader who nodded. "Very well." Carlisle turned to his family. "We will meet you at home."

"But what about…"

"It's not a suggestion Emmett it is an order."

"Fine whatever. Come on Rosalie let's go hunt the stench from these mutt's is to much anyway."

Jasper and Alice never said a word and turned to leave. Esme squeezed her husband's hand and smiled kindly at the shifters before following her children. Carlisle sat down and took the backpack off his back and opened it. Paul and Jacob tensed.

"This is bullshit."

Carlisle pulled out a bag and placed it on the ground before rummaging through his bag again.

"Please sit this will take some time. Like I have mentioned I am not here to harm anyone rather I've come to help."

Jacob and Paul looked at each other before sitting on the ground. Their mates laid on their stomach's watching the doctor. Edward sighed and joined the doctor muttering under his breath.

"You think we want to be here leech." Jacob snarled.

Seth nipped his mate's hand lightly in reprimand. Huffing the beta crossed his arms making Edward chuckle at the childish behavior.

"Can we get this done already?" Carlisle asked.

"Fine please continue."

 **TBC**


End file.
